Maneater
by BulletStrong
Summary: Eric and Calleigh sleep together but is almost caught by Horatio. Eric and Calleigh find out that Horatio has a crush on Calleigh. Horatio finds out about them and tries to ruin it all, using Ryan as a little rat. What will happen? E/C and sort of H/C.
1. Love

Disclaimer: I... don't...own ... anything.

Song: Man Eater 

Singer: Nelly Furtado 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'm coming." Calleigh shouted after hearing a knock on the door. She walked up to the door and looked in the peep hole. 

_**'What is he doing here?'**_ Calleigh thought as she turned the knob and reveal Eric. 

"Hey cal." He just stood there looking at his feet. 

"Hey. Come in." She opened the door wider for him to enter her domain. Eric saw that many things changed. She painted her walls scarlet, and there seemed to be a different scent, a flowery scent. She walked to stand in front of him and pointed her fingers to the couch. 

"Have a seat?" She phrased it as a question. 

"Thanks." He said lowering himself onto the couch. She sat next to him and looked at him with a smile. That's what he liked about Calleigh. You could show up at her doorstep at 5 in the morning and she has a smile plastered on her face. 

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She still had that man eater smile. 

"Calleigh..." He paused and looked at the ceiling, " Nothing." 

"Eric it's 5 in the morning and you came all the way to my apartment, I think you want to talk." Calleigh let out a giggle. He knew she was right. He was so confident coming and now he was nervous. 

"Your right." 

"Eric, I'm always right." Calleigh gave him the widest grin in the world, it would probably go in the world records book. 

"Of course you are." He said with more sarcasm than anything else. 

"I'm glad you agreed." She responded even though she knew he was joking. Calleigh leaned against the back of the couch and puffed her chest out. 

'Good god she's not wearing a bra!' Eric thought trying not to stare at her chest. 

"So?" Calleigh asked going back to her normal position, "What do you want to talk about?" 

"Us." Eric answered quickly. 

"Us?" Calleigh asked confused. Eric wanted to burst out laughing because she didn't even know she was in fact a man eater, with that smile, that body, and her personality. Calleigh doesn't know what she does to any man that is human. 

"Yes, Us." 

"Eric..." He silenced her with his lips. She draped her arms around his neck. He reached around and turned on the radio and you wouldn't believe what song was on, 

**Man eater, make you work hard**

**Make you spend hard**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man eater**

**Make you buy cars,**

**Make you cut cords,**

**Make you fall real hard in love**

**She's a man eater, make you work hard**

**Make you spend hard,**

**Make you want all, of her love**

**She's a man eater**

**Make you buy cars,**

**Make you cut cords,**

**Wish you never, ever met her at all**,

He picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He layed her on the bed and smothered her with kisses. She yanked off his jacket. He smiled. 

"Good, It was getting hot in here." He said while unbuttoning her jeans. She parted her lips to give him access. When she felt his tongue she moaned into his mouth. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

The alarm went off and Eric pressed the snooze button. He turned his head and saw a sleeping Calleigh. He was confused for a minute then remembered the night before. He came to her house to tell her about his feelings, but ended get so much more than a conversation. 

"Calleigh?" Eric heard Horatio's voice fill the house. 

"Shit." Eric whispered while he shook Calleigh, "Calleigh?" 

"What?" She said sitting up. 

"Horatio's here!" He exclaimed in a low voice, "Care to explain?" 

"I'll tell you later, because if you don't hide, our boss is going to walk in and find in bed together!" Calleigh exclaimed in a whisper. 

"Gotcha." Eric said while slipping on his shirt and jeans in record time then slipping under the bed. Meanwhile Calleigh was putting on her cloths and brushing her hair. Right when Calleigh finished brushing her hair, Horatio walked in. 

"Hey." He smiled handing her a coffee cup. 

"Hey yourself, And thank you." She said pointing to the coffee. 

"Here you go." He handed her a case file. 

"Horatio, you could have given me this at work." She chuckled. 

"I wanted to see you." He raked his hands through her hair. He was leaving and said over his shoulder, "I like your hair today."

"Thanks." She frowned. _**'What just happened?'**_ Calleigh asked herself.

"Calleigh, I think he has a crush on you?" Eric phrased it as a question. 

"It's impossible." She stood up and kissed him deeply. 

"With a woman as beautiful as you it's very possible." She smiled and hugged him. 

"Thanks Eric." She kissed his chest. She was so glad to be in Eric's arms.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
More to come.  
Hope you liked it. 

-Bullet Strong 


	2. Loved Her Longer

"Hey H." Eric entered his bosses office.

"Nice cologne." Horatio gave him a death glare that he only gave to suspects.

"Huh?" Eric asked dumbfounded.

"I smelled you in her sheets!" He was right up in Eric's face, " What? Another one night stand but you've reached a new evolution and did it will your best friend!"

Eric had never seen Horatio like that, "No, I love her!"

"I'm sure!" Horatio said in a sarcastic voice, "Sleeping with her one maybe two times doesn't make it love Eric!"

"OH yeah!" Eric was not going to back down now.

"Does she call you handsome!" Horatio made it very clear that he loved Calleigh.

"She did _last night_!" Horatio threw his fist and hit Eric smack on the nose. Eric fell to the ground.

"I've loved her longer than you ever will." Horatio whispered angrily.

"I doubt it old man." Eric whipered sharply from the pain. The door opened and in came Alexx.

"Oh my, Eric." Alexx said as she ran to Eric's side, "Hold on baby."

"I'm fine Alexx." Eric threw Alexx a sad smile with a hint of pain in it.

"Are you sure? Your bleeding." Horatio asked with a disgusted voice.

"Peachy." Eric said with an angry frown. Eric stood up and sped out of the door.

"Whats going on?" Alexx asked.

"Nothing but thanks for the concern." Alexx couldn't respond because Horatio was out the door already.

"Oh, something is going on and I'm going to find out what it is." Alexx spoke to herself as she did with the dead.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._  
---------------------------------------------  
Hope I got Alexx's character down.  
Hope you like the chapter.

-Bulletstrong


	3. First Trick!

Calleigh was in her ballistics lab, finishing her work on the Mendez case when Alexx came in the room and started pacing. Calleigh just kept on staring at Alexx make marks on her floor. Alexx stopped for a second and looked at Calleigh but then went back to pacing.

"Can I help you Alexx?" Calleigh asked with a slight chuckle.

"Huh?" Alexx was obviously not paying attention to her.

"Why are you pacing?"

"Horatio has been acting strange." Alexx looked at Calleigh with a confused look.

"Strange?" Calleigh giggled.

"You don't know about the fight?"

"What fight?" Calleigh asked knowing who was probably involved.

"Yeah, between Horatio and Eric." Alexx gave her a concerned look.

"Who started it?" Calleigh asked: She was going to be upset if Eric started it.

"I don't know. I came in a Eric was on the ground so I guess Horatio did. I don't know what would make him act like that." Alexx breathed out after that long sentence.

"Thanks Alexx."

"Your..." Calleigh was already gone. Alexx lifted her hands up in defeat.

**Horatio's office**

Calleigh opened the office door without knocking; She was too mad at him to be poilite.

"What the heck is your...problem!" Calleigh screamed as she slammed a file on the desk.

"What do you mean, my dear?" Horatio asked not even changing his tone.

"The fight!"

"The fight?" Horatio asked playing dumb.

"The fight." Calleigh said becoming calmer. She sat in the chair farthest from his desk, "You started it Horatio."

"I didn't start anything." He said smiling, "Your tense."

He stood up and walked around the desk and started to massage her shoulders. She refused at first but then just let him be. She had to admit that it felt good.

Meanwhile Eric was searching for the file Horatio needed and was headed to his office at that moment. He was about to knock when he looked through the window to see Horatio massaging his girlfriend.

"Bastard!" Eric whispered in an angry tone. He opened the door to recieve a gasp from Calleigh and Horatio had a smug look on his face.

"Hello Eric." Horatio slid his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose and looked off into the distance; Still with the smug look.

"Hello." Eric remained calm.

"Eric..." Calleigh started but was cut off.

"Just save it Calleigh." He looked at her with the sadest face she ever saw, "I loved you."

"_Loved?_" Calleigh asked with tears in her eyes, "Eric I love you."

"Wow, you have a strange way of showing it." Eric said as he walked out the door.

"Eric!" Calleigh chased him. She finally reached him in the parking lot. She grabbed his arm which made him turn around. They just looked at each other for awhile until Calleigh spoke up, "Eric." This made Eric remmember the time she got the glass from the debris in her finger. She said his name the exact same way she did that day and he just wanted to kiss her like he did that day but back then he couldn't because of the rules but this time he did. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately and she slid her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He smiled as she did that. Eric Delko had a soft spot and that was: Calleigh of course. He just couldn't be mad at her and vise versa. What they didn't know was that Horatio had many more tricks up his sleeve.

(Muahahhahahahahahahah)

* * *

Sorry, I have to be evil once in a while.lol.

Hope you enjoyed it.

(Muahahahahahaha) Sorry!

--BulletStrong


	4. Dirty Little Secret

"Mr. Wolfe I need your help." Horatio said as he twirled his glasses between his fingers.

"What is it H?" Ryan was curious. Horatio tells you things straight forward and in front of everybody, so why did he make Ryan go to the side of the building?

"Do you think you can spy on two people for me?" Horatio asked sliding his glasses onto the bridge of his nose as he looked off into the distance.

"What? Horatio, I don't think I can do that." Ryan backed away one step.

"Ryan," Horatio chuckled, "I have some things that I know you don't want to get out."

"Like?" Ryan was getting really nervous, this wasn't like Horatio.

"Like this." Horatio handed Ryan an envolope. Ryan opened it and stared at the contents in disbelief. How could Horatio get this?

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, Ryan I would." Horatio took off his glasses and got very close to Ryan and said, "Watch every move Eric and Calleigh make. Follow them home, follow them to dates, watch them while they have sex, i mean you like amateur porn, _right?"_

"_Eric and Calleigh_?"

"Yes." Horatio answered smiling knowing Ryan would watch them afterall Horatio has dirt on him now.

"You got it boss." Ryan agreed.

"Report to me with new details every Monday, and you won't be just watching them, you are going to help me break them up, understand?"

"Yes sir." Ryan felt like a puppet being used and bribed.

Horatio chuckled, "Get to it!"

Ryan walked off. He couldn't believe someone like Horatio had the evilness to do something like this, and now Ryan was a part of this scheme. If Eric and Calleigh ever found out about this they would never talk to him again. How was he going to betray Calleigh, she was his friend when he had none, she defended him when everyone was aganist him, she truly was his best friend. Eric was just warming up to him, because Eric still thinks Ryan is Speeds replacement. He just started to feel like part of the family. There was no way Ryan was going to get out of this situation, Horatio had that photo.

Ryan has to betray his friends for his boss and his dirty little secret.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to update, but thanks to all the great reviews I decided to keep going. Do you want to know his secret?

btw more chapters to come...

-BulletStrong


	5. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

(Eric's pov)  
Hope you enjoy

--

I don't know why but I feel like I'm being watched. It's like everywhere I go someone has there eyes on me even when I'm alone in my house. Calleigh and I have a date today and I'm going to pick her up. I don't know why but I feel nervous. I round the corner to her house and turn the car off. I walk up to the door and ring the bell, I can hear the catchy jingle. She opens the door and the sight of her makes me feel weak.

"Hey Eric." She greets me with that beautiful smile and I can't help but grin like a little school boy.

"Hey Cal." I answered nervously. Why am I so nervous?

"Eric, are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Me too." She said, "I don't know why!"

I have too laugh at her high pitched voice. I extend my hand and she takes it gladly. We walk out to the car and I open the door for her. I walk around to the drivers side and start the car.

**_(2 hours later.)_**

"Eric I had a wonderful time tonight." She said while we hold hands and walk up to her doorstep.

"Me too Cal." I look down at my feet and then raise it again, "Cal... Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" She said as she swung her arms around my neck and held it in a death grip.

"Hey, Do you feel like your being watched?" I whispered in her ear.

"How did you know?" She whispered back.

"Because I feel like I'm being watched too." I look her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Eric." She stared at me lovingly. I couldn't help myself, I leaned down and kissed her deeply. she broke the kiss and opened the door. Calleigh turned around and push me inside.

* * *

Next chapter wont be in Erics pov, It will be in mine.

More to come...

**-BulletStrong**


	6. Batman!

Sorry it took so long to update but you know how school can be sometimes.

Anyway , here's chapter 6.

* * *

"Horatio?" Ryan asked from the other side of Horatio's office door.

"Come in Wolfe," Ryan entered and sat down in the chair in front of Horatio's desk, "Well?"

"Well, they look pretty serious." Ryan looked anywhere but Horatio's eyes.

"Serious? Eric?" Horatio chuckled, "That boy hasn't gone a week with one women."

"It looks like he loves her... alot." Ryan hesitated to say the last word. Horatio's smile turned into a frown that could be permanent. Horatio took a few minutes to talk and Ryan just waited. Ryan didn't want to annoy Horatio right now.

"Is she in love? _With him?_" Horatio choked out the last part.

Ryan swallowed hard, "Looks like it."

"Mr. Wolfe, looks can be deceiving." Horatio put on his glasses and walked out of the room.

"Does that mean I still watch them?" Ryan asked himself.

* * *

"Eric!" Calleigh called Eric to come into her Ballistics lab.

"Ya." He said as he entered and leaned on the desk she was sitting on.

"Ryan has been acting weird lately?" Calleigh phrased it as a question.

"Now that you mention it, he has," Eric answered, "This morning I asked him if he wanted coffee, he screamed 'Batman!"

"Okaaaaay." Calleigh chuckled.

"He just got his job back, he's probably nervous." Eric thought out loud.

"Probably," Calleigh smiled, "Ready to go to lunch?"

"Couldn't be more ready." He said as he got her purse and coat. He slid her coat through her arms onto her shoulders. He handed her the black leather purse and they walked out hand in hand. When they exited the Ballistics lab they saw Ryan.

"Hey Ryan!" They said in a unision as they walked past him.

"_**Here we go!**_" Ryan whispered as he followed them out of the building.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was short. More to come...

**-BulletStrong**


	7. Gotta Tell H!

Sorry it took so long to update, i went on spring vacation. Hope you like.

Chapter 7

Eric and Calleigh ate at the small diner across the street from the lab. As they looked through the menu, Ryan sat behind them and he was slouched so they wouldn't see him. The waiter came and asked them what they wanted. As they told her, the redheaded waiter wrote down their orders.

_**"When Horatio said looks can be deceiving, did he mean I should eavesdrop?"**_ Ryan thought to himself. Ryan grabbed a napkin and reached in his jacket pocket and found a pen. He started to write down some things they were saying.

"Eric, I think Alexx knows about us." Calleigh said.

"Why would you say that?" Eric asked.

"This morning she was talking about lab relationships." Calleigh sighed.

"Did she say anything about us?" Eric asked.

"Well, every time she said the word _'secret'_,she looked straight at me." Calleigh answered as Eric held her hand. Eric chuckled and out of the blue said,

"We should tell her." Ryan, who was drinking water, almost choked.

"What?" Calleigh giggled. Ryan was so astonished that his buzzing pager scared him half to death.

"Calleigh," Eric chuckled, "It's Alexx. She's the Mommy of the Lab, we have to tell her."

"Really?" Calleigh smiled.

"Really." Eric kissed Calleigh on the cheek. Ryan went around the dinner and ran out the back door.

"I gotta tell H!" Ryan exclaimed as he ran to the lab.


	8. Ruin Their Own Relationship

Ryan was running through the lab like a chicken without a head. He ran as fast as he could until he reached Horatio's door.

"Thank you for knocking Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said sarcastic tone as Ryan ran into the room.

"Sorry H, but we've got a problem!" Ryan was out of breath.

"What's the problem?" Horatio asked standing up from his chair.

"Well, I almost got hit by a truck running here." Ryan sat in the chair across from Horatio.

"Anything else Ryan?" Horatio asked while rolling his eyes and covering his face with his left hand.

"No... wait! yes." Ryan shook slightly. Horatio frowned.

"Are you going to tell me?" Horatio smirked.

"Oh! um... Eric and Calleigh are gonna tell Alexx about their relationship." Ryan made a weird sound with his mouth and his eye twitched.

"What?!" Horatio stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"Horatio, this isn't really a bad thing."

"How is this not bad, Ryan?" Horatio asked in shear disbelief.

"Well, Stetler doesn't allow lab relationships, and in this lab rumors or facts can spread easily." Ryan made it sound so evilly smart.

"Of course... Ryan that's a great idea."

"Well, when your done with it, can I have it back cause I don't get great idea's that often." Ryan jumped out of his seat and walked behind Horatio, out of the office.

"Let's... let them ruin their own relationship." Horatio laughed and put on his sunglasses as they walked outside.

"Those are sunglasses of evil." Ryan stated.

"Ryan!" Horatio screamed and Ryan ran.

* * *

Hope you liked it. i want to thank the readers who stayed and read on: **Indygo-Blues, christiangirliemiranda, Marija Magdalena, Le Pecore Nere, calleighsthebest** and** to many other's and you know who you are**! Love you all ! Love reviews!

_**-BulletGirl**_


	9. Gonna Wanna Know This

Eric and Calleigh were walking back to the lab when they were stopped by Natalia.

"Guys, I've got the DNA results for the John Doe case you guys are working on." Natalia stretched out her arm and Calleigh took it gracefully. She opened it and tilted it towards Eric.

"Thanks Natalia." Natalia smiled and walked back into the building.

"So, are you ready to face Alexx?" Calleigh asked.

"The question is, are you ready to face Alexx?" Eric chuckled.

"Let's go." Calleigh smiled.

* * *

Alexx was recording herself during autopsy. She finished and closed the door to the metal box that poor soul now lived in. Alexx washed her hands and wiped her hands when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Eric and Calleigh.

"Hey Alexx." Eric said as they stepped closer to Alexx.

"Are you guys looking for something?" Alexx laughed.

"We need to talk to you." They said in unison.

**_( Meanwhile)_**

"Hey Natalia!" Ryan screamed while running down the hall. Natalia turned around and waited for Ryan to reach her.

"What's up ,Ryan?"

"I need you to go get my autopsy report, Please?" Ryan gave her the biggest smile ever.

"OK." Natalia replied. She walked down the hall and out of site from Ryan.

"The plan is in motion." Ryan said happily. Natalia was standing in front of the morgue door and was eavesdropping on Eric,Calleigh, and Alexx.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this with my own ears. Everyone's gonna wanna know this!" Natalia whispered to herself and she speeded down the hall and into Valera's domain. Ryan watched Natalia the whole time and was very pleased.

"Horatio is gonna love this!" Ryan jogged down the hall and was pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

**-BulletStrong**


	10. Does She Love Me Back?

I love you all for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

"Eric!" Calleigh called as she walked into his apartment with her suitcase. Calleigh was staying at Eric's while she was getting her floors fixed.

"In the kitchen!" Eric answered. Once Calleigh open the door to the kitchen, the aroma of foods hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wow! It smells great in here!" Calleigh smiled. Eric turned around and walked over to her and kissed her. Eric wanted that night to be perfect. He didn't know if Calleigh loved him and tonight he was going to make sure they were. He loved Calleigh. He had loved her forever and a day. Ever since he looked into those green jewels she calls eyes, he was in love. She was special and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he didn't want to rush things.

They sat down and ate in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while Eric would look at Calleigh to see if she was happy, and the smile on her face gave him the answer. Once they were done Eric and Calleigh washed the plates, and Eric insisted to wash and that she would dry. She just went along with it. With the plates all back in the appropriate spot, they walked to the couch and started telling stories.

" So, It was St. Patrick's day and I always say to my neice _**'Kiss me, i'm Irish'**_, she said _'**kiss my ass, I'm American**_." Calleigh laughed her brains off.

"How old is she?" Calleigh asked still laughing.

"Five years old," Eric was laughing too now, "Calleigh?"

"Yes."

"I love you." Eric was regretting now. She wasn't saying anything. Does she not love him back?

"Oh My God."

"Calleigh, I'm so sor..."

"I love you too, Eric." Eric felt like king of the world. Calleigh Duquense was in love with him! They hugged and stayed like that for awhile. Eric layed down and Calleigh put her head on his chest. They both drifted to sleep, not knowing that they were the talk of the lab and that Horatio was still out to get them.

* * *

Reviews are awsome!  
Hope you enjoyed.

-B.S


	11. Im Only Me When Im With You

Calleigh woke up with a start. Her alarm scared the living day lights out of her. The first thing she realized was that Eric wasn't sleeping next to her. She got up and walked into the kitchen to find a brightly colored post-it on the toaster.

_Calleigh, I went home to change my cloths. I set your alarm to wake you up two hours before work. I know how you like to fix yourself up. Sorry if the alarm scared you... which I know it did. See you at work. Love ya._

_Eric_

She smiled and walked up to a cabinet and opened it and took out some bread. She popped the bread into the toaster as she walked up to her closet. She was wearing black slacks and a black jacket that shows the peek of the pink tank top she had under. She walked back into the kitchen and picked up her toast and spread butter on it. She sat on the couch and turned the television on. She surfed the channels for awhile. When she looked at all the channels and found nothing good to watch and decided to go to work early. She got in her car and turned on the radio and the song 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift. She found herself bobbing her head to the beat and tapping he fingers on the steering wheel.

**I'm only up when you're not down.**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**

**It's like no matter what I do.**

**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**

**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**

**And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

Calleigh reached the lab and parked her car in the first row. She was very lucky since everyone in the lab raced to get a good parking space like that. When she walked into the building, she noticed that everyone had their eyes on her. She knew that something was wrong and she had a feeling it had to do with Eric and herself. Eric walked through the doors and everyone was whispering as the walked down the hall.

"What's going on?" Eric whispered. Calleigh looked around at everyone, that's when she saw Horatio smiling. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a diabolical smile. Calleigh looked at him with a shocked expression. She couldn't believe this!

"I don't know. Maybe Horatio?" Calleigh asked sarcastically. Eric looked up and was so angry that he could run up there and kick his ass.

"Eric, maybe we should call in sick?" Calleigh never missed a day of work but this was crazy. was it going to be like this the whole day?

Ryan was sitting in the trace lab and suddenly felt horrible. He took one look at their faces and wanted to go hug them and apologize. Now he was regretting everything. He was going to tell Horatio that he wasn't going to do this to Eric and Calleigh anymore. No matter what the consequences are!

Ryan saw Eric and Calleigh run out of the building, and decided that this was his chance to tell Horatio. Ryan ran up to Horatio's office and when he entered, Horatio was chuckling... chuckling evilly. _**'Focus Ryan, your sounding like Horatio when he tells those cheesy one-liners.'**_

"Mr. Wolfe, Very nice job." Horatio slapped Ryan's shoulder playfully.

"NO!" Ryan yelled. Horatio took a few steps backwards.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna do this anymore!" Ryan ran a hand through his hair.

"Ryan, If you stop I'll tell everyone that your..."

* * *

HA! You guys are gonna go crazy waiting to find out what Ryan's secret is! I'm so evil!

I recommend listening to "I'm Only me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift. Very beautiful song.

Enjoy!

-B.S


	12. Fighting

_"I'm not gonna do this anymore!" Ryan ran a hand through his hair._

_"Ryan, If you stop I'll tell everyone that your..."_

* * *

"Who cares if I'm bisexual! I certainly don't!" Ryan walked closer to Horatio.

"Can't wait to tell Natalia!" Horatio didn't back down.

"Son of a bit..." Ryan attempted to punch him but Horatio grabbed his fist and twisted it. Horatio pinned him to the wall. Ryan was fighting against him but he had to admit Horatio was strong. Horatio laughed into his ear and said,

"Are going to help me?" Horatio was expecting a yes but instead got a very strong push and a bloody lip. Ryan somehow loosened his hold and turned to punch him. Alexx heard the loud yelling and wanted to know the source. She followed the yelling and ended up at Horatio's office. She turned the knob and was welcomed with a lamp coming her way. She ducked and it just missed her head. Her eyes were closed but when she opened them, they were exposed to Horatio and Ryan throwing fist around. She yelled but they didn't hear her over all the grunting and objects hitting other objects. She tried again but was yet again unsuccessful. She ducked again but this time she caught it before it could hit her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. How could she stop these wild animals. She was going to need help, so she walked down the stairs and ran to the DNA lab, and told Natalia to help. Natalia just followed, she didn't question Alexx. Natalia was greeted with a file hitting her face.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her eye, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea!" Alexx yelled over the noise, "But we need to stop it!"

Natalia nodded and helped Alexx rip Ryan from Horatio. Both men had several cuts on their faces and who knows how many more injuries the would have gotten if Natalia and Alexx didn't stop it. Alexx was trying to catch her breath. Natalia just stood there suprised but before anyone could ask what happen, Ryan ran out of the room. Alexx switched her gaze to Horatio.

"What the hell is going?!" Alexx looked furious and confused but there was more anger showing.

"It's a hell of a long story." Horatio said as he walked swiftly out of his office, leaving two very angry and confused woman.

"Men!" Alexx sighed angrily as she walked back to her morgue. Natalia got back to work.

* * *

Enjoy! Sorry it took so long to update, I was so busy updating other stories that I forgot about this one. Sorry!

**-B.S**


	13. The Best Man Won

The news of the fight was spreading like wild fire. It was all fine until Stetler heard about it. He stood in the middle of the third floor and screamed,

"Cease!" Once that one word left his mouth everyone shut up. He asked what was going on and when no one answered, he started to walked quickly to Horatio's office. Stetler barged into Horatio's and ignored Horatio's sarcastic comment about how nice it was that he knocked. He paced for a minute and Horatio just smiled. He knew what Stetler was going to say. He knew that the news about the fight had spread. He knew because every time he entered a room all eyes were on him. He also knew for a fact that Ryan was avoiding him but Horatio couldn't blame him. they did beat the living daylights out of each other.

He now felt sorry for all he has done. He now noticed that Eric and Calleigh weren't going to break up just because of him. He knew that threatening Ryan was wrong. So what if Ryan was bisexual. The smile on Horatio disappeared. Stetler looked at him. Horatio didn't notice that he had been talking for the past five minutes. Stetler just sighed out of frustration and walked out of his office, and left Horatio and his thoughts.

* * *

"So? What do you want to do?" Calleigh plopped down on their couch. Eric was looking out into space and didn't hear her. Calleigh just sighed and closed her eyes and threw her head back so it was leaning on the back of the couch. After what happen she thought that he would leave her but she knew that Eric wouldn't do that. All of a sudden Eric blurted out,

"I love you." Eric shifted to look at her and he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Eric, you don't even know how much I love you." Eric smiled and kept rubbing her cheek until she grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. She layed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and layed his head on hers. Eric could stay like that forever. It felt like a few minutes had pasted but he looked at the clock and realized that two hours pasted. He could hear her light breathing and could tell that she was sleeping. Eric observed her for a minute but then picked her up and took her to their bedroom. After he placed her lightly on the soft mattress, he dragged himself to the other side and layed himself down. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He felt her warm sleeping form next to him and drifted to sleep. He wasn't going to let Horatio get the best of him, but what he didn't know was that Horatio already gave up. The best man won.

* * *

THE END!

Thanks for reading! LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW!

**-B.S**


End file.
